Those HighHeels
by Sadak0
Summary: I'm obsessed with Prozen's gosh darn high-heels... so I wrote this. Yes, I am insane. R


I'm really weird. I'm writing a story about high heels. *shrugs* But anyway, it's a story about how Prozen got his high-heels (YES HE HAS HIGH- HEELS), completely pointless, ne? Well, anyways it's in Prozen's POV. I don't own Zoids. you know the drill. He's completely OOC but hey, that's me.  
  
  
  
This store was the closet thing to a dump, but I couldn't let anyone who knew me see me buying my favorite kind of shoes.... after being promoted to Regent I needed new wardrobe. I fiddled with my earrings and I searched the racks for the shoes. My head was hidden under a cloak just to make sure no one would see me. A young boy, also in a cloak, stood next to me.  
  
"Prozen, I-"  
  
"Keep your voice down Raven..." I warned.  
  
"Prozen, are we going to leave? They obviously don't have your shoes here..." he sneered.  
  
"Well, I can't stop looking. There has to be something here," I scoffed at him. Raven sighed and turned his head. I grabbed his hand and dragged him along as I got farther and farther down the racks. I could find nothing suiting my interests at all. Someone tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Sir, may I help you or your son?" he asked humbly. It was a man, a short man with uncombed brown hair and deep blue eyes. His clothes were ragged and he was slightly bowing.  
  
"My son? Hardly. He's merely a boy I dragged along. And yes, I would like some help. Don't you have any goddamn high-heels here?" I asked angrily, throwing Raven to the side.  
  
"Oh, you are looking for a gift for your wife?" he smiled, folding his hands.  
  
"My wife? I don't have one. They're for me, you imbecile."  
  
"Oh, I'm quite sorry sir. I didn't mean to impl-"  
  
"You should be sorry! Now, can you show me to some freakin' high-heels?!" I said, holding him by the collar. My cloak fell off as I did so, revealing my unfinished uniform (as I had no shoes to match), red eyes, and long white hair. I dropped him as his face crippled.  
  
"Yes, sir, Prozen," he said, getting up and handing me my cloak. I took it gingerly and slipped it back on. Raven followed obediently, grumbling angrily. The man led me through the aisles to the high-heels rack. "This is our selection as of now," he said, cringing slightly.  
  
"Big selection," Raven mused, looking at the small choice of shoes. I smacked him on the head and surveyed the racks. I laid my eyes on some high (as in high-high-heels), white, and polished heels. I smirked and took them in my hands. I looked at them, smiling.  
  
"What size do they come in?" I said, still looking over them.  
  
"That's the only size we have, sir."  
  
I frowned, looking at the size. I saw it and grinned. "Perfect."  
  
"They will fit you, sir?"  
  
I nodded, taking the shoes and grabbed Raven's hand, dragging him along once again. The man grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and frowned.  
  
"What?" I asked fiercely, towering over him. ((A/N: Well, Prozen is pretty damn tall!))  
  
"Prozen, sir... you need to pay for those..."  
  
"I'm not paying you. Take care of him Raven," I said angrily. Raven nodded. shoving the man against the wall so the all shoes fell on his head, knocking him out. Raven laughed softly as the other workers came rushing over to see what has caused ruckus.  
  
"A simple mishap ladies and gentleman, move along now," I told them, and then walked out of the store.  
  
  
  
As I finally entered, my quarters, Lieutenant Hardin was there waiting for me. I took off, my cloak, frowning. She saluted me, brushing away that freaky pink hair in that freaky hair cut from her forehead.  
  
"How did it go, Lord Prozen?" she asked, putting down her salute.  
  
"Just fine, Lieutenant. I took off my old shoes and slipped on my new high- heels. "Just fine."  
  
"May I say that those heels look very nice on you, sir," she told me. I nodded absent-mindedly, admiring my new high-heels.  
  
"Sir, we have recovered the black organoid which was why I was waiting for you here," she informed.  
  
"Good, I was waiting for sometime to reward Raven with. Come along Lieutenant," I ordered, walking out of my quarters. She nodded and followed me like a dog, walking in tune with me. What a freak...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Oh my god, I couldn't help that last line... Sorry for the complete pointlessness of this story... I needed to write something about Prozen and those frikkin' high-heels of his. This was so inaccurate to the anime, but I just needed to be insane. *nods* You may now continue with your day. 


End file.
